


Stucky Oneshot

by Cannabis_Tea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, This Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannabis_Tea/pseuds/Cannabis_Tea
Summary: Bucky’s life was hell, but now that Steve was there...maybe hell ain’t so bad
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/ Steve Rodgers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to deal with vivid nightmares, good thing Steve always is there when he awakes

——-

Bucky thrashed against the men holding his arms back, yelling in Russian that he failed. That he was of no use to them anymore. For a moment, he thought perhaps that meant he could finally go, they’d finally kill him. God, if only. What it really meant was hours of torture before being thrown back in cyro again.

A man stepped in front of Barnes, clearing his throat. Bucky didn’t look up, not caring what he looked like.

“Солдат!” He snapped, striving Barnes across the face, causing a small whimper to escape the asset. “у вас есть миссия! убить капитана америку!” He barked.

Bucky’s blood froze in his veins. “Нет!” He cried, fearfully. Not Steve! He mentally screamed.

“Да, Солдат! Убить Капитана Америку!” He commanded. Barnes opened his mouth to argue, only to be struck again.

“Желание!” The handler yelled. A small whimper escaped Bucky’s throat again.

“проржавевший!”

“Печь!” A loud growl escaped the assets throat, a mixture of warning and fear.

“Рассвет!” Barnes clenched his metal fist, an almost animalistic urge overcoming him.

“семнадцать!” A loud cry escaped his bloodied lips, “Steve!” He called, desperate to cling to the few, broken memories he had.

“доброкачественный!” The blood that piped in his veins was replaced by a passion for one thing alone, and what it was terrified Bucky.

“возвращение домой!” Barnes yelled out, “My name is James Barnes! I was in the army for years! I was a howling commando! Steve is my best fiend! I won’t kill him!” His head thrashed against ever syllable he produced. “I WON’T KILL HIM!”

“один!” The handlers tone was cruel, mocking his agony.

Bucky awaited the final word, the word that would break him entirely. He would be sent to kill his best friend, the love of his life.

Yet it never came.

Instead of the dreaded Russian, a soft cry. “Bucky?”

Bucky. A familiar word, one he knew well.

A nickname for his middle.

Given to him by Steve.

Steve.

Steve was saying his name.

“Bucky, wake up!” A distant voice pleaded. With a jolt, Bucky threw himself upward, almost hitting Steve in the face with a fast punch with his metal fist.

Sweat coated his face, his breath labored as he took in the things he saw.

Four white walls.

Not concrete.

No cells.

No handlers.

No HYDRA.

A man laid next to Bucky, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. ”It’s alright. I’m here now. No-one’s gonna hurt you. It’s just me.” The man whispered.

His voice was easy to recognize, as if his mind was wired for finding this man. Steve.

Bucky shakily turned his head toward the blonde man. “Steve?” He called, scared he might have been hearing things.

”I’m here, doll.” The captain crooned.

“Steve.” James repeated, assuring himself he was actually there.

”C’mere, love.” Steve opened his arms, a comforting smile on his sculpted face.

Without too much hesitation, Bucky allowed himself to fall into Steve’s embrace, small sobs escaping him as his tears splashed on to the captains white pajama top.

”Shh, it’s alright. I’m here. Oh, baby don’t cry, you’re safe now.” Steve whispered, kissing the top of his beloved’s head.

“I don’t wanna hurt you again...” Barnes whimpered.

”You’re not going to.” Steve reassured.

Bucky nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Steve’s neck, a soft sigh escaping him. “Don’t leave...” he quietly begged.

”I said till the end of the line, and I meant it. I’m not goin anywhere.” Steve insisted, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky nodded, his cries subsiding.

“There we go, doll. It’s alright.” Steve cooed. “Can I see those beautiful eyes, darling?” He asked softly. Bucky nodded, pulling away from Steve’s hold enough to lock his gaze with Steve’s. “Thank you, gorgeous.” The excessive praise and pet names brought a light pink to Bucky’s cheeks.

”I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Steve smiled.

Bucky grinned, hesitantly taking Steve’s hand in his right. “Steve?” He asked nervously.

”Yes, babydoll?”

“Can I- can I...can I kiss you?” He mumbled, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

Steve sighed, placing his hand on the side of Bucky’s face gently, “Oh, baby...you don’t have to ask for that. I’m yours, remember?”

With a soft smile, Bucky closed the gap between the two men, gentle- yet not lacking emotion and unspoken words. When the kiss broke, Steve began peppering Bucky’s face with more gentle kisses, speaking between each.

”Oh, Bucky.” He kissed his forehead. “My beautiful Bucky.” He kissed his cheek. “I love you so much, doll.” He kissed the top of Bucky‘s nose, earning a giggle. “You’re safe, my Bucky.” He kissed his temple.

The former Winter Solider’s smile widened, before kissing Steve’s lips. “I love you too, Sugar.” He whispered against the kiss. “And I will until the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit of Russian that isn’t his trigger words means “Solider you have a mission! Kill Captain America!”  
> After Bucky yells ‘No’ back, the order is repeated.


	2. Fuck Him, I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky begins to notice Steve and Tony are growing...close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter does contain smut. Don’t read if you’re not comfortable with that. Thanks!

After the fallout between the Avengers, Bucky finally had Steve to himself. No Carters or Starks stopping him. It was paradise. He and Steve against the world, just like the way it used to be. Steve snuggling up to Bucky’s chest at night, just like he used to. Bucky holding him as long as he could, just like he used to. 

But, unfortunately, Steve wanted to bring the team back together. That idea never would have been a problem if it weren’t for Stark’s continuous flirtatious behaviors to the Captain.   
  
Steve, Clint, Wanda, and Sam were all welcomed into the tower, and with some convincing on Steve’s part- Bucky, too, was allowed to reside in the mansion. 

Tony and Barnes May not have ever gotten along, yet they somehow avoided killing each other or really fighting at all.   
  
That is, until Steve left the room.

One morning, Steve exited the elevator dressed in a tight white shirt and blue jeans- his old dog tags making a soft _clink_ with every step. He greeted with his usual, “Mornin’.” To everyone in the room. Bucky smiled in response.

Tony raked his eyes over the Captains torso, smirking. “Goin’ for a run today, eh?” He drawled, causing Bucky to go rigid. 

Steve nodded, grabbing a piece of bread. “Try not to kill each other while I’m gone, yeah?” He teased. 

Bucky forced a small laugh. “Will do, Steve.” 

Steve grinned, taking his freshly made toast and buttering it. “I’ll be back in about a half hour.” He announced before walking out the kitchen. 

“Bye, Steve.” Bucky called.

”Catch you later, Rodgers.” Tony winked, and for a brief moment, Bucky swore he saw Tony staring at Steve’s ass. _His_ Steve’s ass.

Steve waved before walking out the door. 

As soon as the door shut, Bucky slowly turned his head to face Stark.

”Problem, Commie?” Tony growled.

”Duh. Listen, knock it off with the flirting.” Bucky barked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “What’re you gonna do about it? Actually the better question is, why do you care?” He asked, his tone laced with a tone that made Bucky want to shoot something.

”Steve’s my boyfriend, that’s why!” Bucky snapped.

Tony laughed hollowly. “Please. A guy that’s the embodiment of perfection setting for some lowlife like you? He wouldn’t. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even allow the thought of being with you cross his mind.” Tony taunted. 

“Shut it.” Bucky warned.

”Even if he did sleep with you, it’s called a one night stand. You fuck each other, and it means nothing.” Tony added, rolling his eyes. “You’d know that if you weren’t a Nazi experiment gone wrong.” 

“I said shut your trap!” Bucky growled, clenching his bionic fist.

”Oh no!” Tony said in a mocking tone. “I’ve angered the Winter Soldier! What’ll I do now?”

”Pray he’s merciful.” Bucky snapped, a slight Russian accent making it’s way into his words.

”Right. Kill me, just like my mom. Or all those other innocent people. You’re a killer, Steve’s a hero. He doesn’t love you! He’d go for someone like him.”   
  
Without another word, Bucky stood and stormed off to his room, tears pricking his eyes. _Maybe he’s right... I am a killer. Steve outta go for one of the Avengers._

He silently crouched in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as the tears fell from his eyes.

Despite how comfortable he always liked to say he was in his and Steve’s relationship, he always doubted himself. He never felt worthy of any of Steve’s attention, or any roaming touch he received.   
  
After a short while of him crying into his legs, a soft tapping cane at his door. “Buck? Everything okay?” Steve called.

”I’m fine.” Bucky hiccuped.

”Bullshit. Can I come in?” He asked.

Despite how badly Bucky’s mind told him to say ‘no’, he couldn’t muster up that strength. He simply whined as a response. 

“I’m coming, babydoll.” Steve reassured, opening the door. His eyes instantly filled with worry. In front of him, his beloved Bucky sat, shaking. His medium length hair stuck to his sweaty face and his eyes were watery and red. He sniffled quietly. 

“Oh, Bucky.” He whispered, approaching the other super-soldier. He sat down on the bed, opening his arms. “C’mere.” He patted the space between his legs.   
  
Bucky slowly crawled into Steve’s lap, hiding his face in the blonde’s chest. “It’s okay, love. I’ve got you.” Steve whispered, kissing the top of Bucky’s head. ”Talk to me, honey. How can I help?” Steve urged.

”It’s nothing, Sugar.” Bucky insisted, starting to pull away from Steve.

”Don’t you try that shit. I know you, darling. I want to help you, and I can’t do that if you don’t let me.” Steve said, hooking his finger under Bucky’s chin.   
  
Bucky sighed, defeated. “It was Stark...he’s been nonstop flirting with you, and he’s been saying all this shit and I-...I don’t know I just got so scared that it was true and I-“ he rambled.

”Hey, honey. Listen to me, okay?” Steve began. Bucky nodded. “Tony doesn’t fucking know what he’s talking about. As for his flirting, it’s horrible. And I ain’t going anywhere.”   
  


“Steve...Tony said you should be with a hero instead of me...and he’s right. You’re Captain America! Why are you with the Winter Soldier?” Bucky whimpered.   
  


“I’m not. I’m with the prettiest man in the world. The kindest heart, and the best person I could ever ask for. I’m with the guy that always got me out of fights in back alleyways. I’m with James Buchanan Barnes, the love of my life. The Winter Soldier is someone in the past. You don’t listen to a word Stark says, okay, babydoll?” Steve whispered, his breath tickling Bucky’s ear.   
  
Bucky nodded again, looking Steve in his baby blue eyes. 

“You really think I’d trade my best guy for a playboy billionaire? Hell no. I want you to remember what I’m saying to you, fuck him. I’ve got you.” Steve finished his statement with a kiss on Bucky’s temple, followed by a low, husky whisper, “You’re all mine.” He growled, nipping the shell of Bucky’s ear, earning a small gasp.

”Steve...” Bucky mumbled. “Please...” he begged.

”Please, what? You’ve gotta be specific, babydoll.” The blonde teased.

”Put your pretty mouth around by dick, put me down that warm throat. That specific enough for you?” Bucky groaned.   
  
Steve chuckled. “Perfect. I want you screamin loud enough, he knows your mine.” Steve purred. 

Bucky blushed slightly, then nodded. Without a second of hesitation, Steve crashed his lips to Bucky’s. 

It was innocent at first, closed mouthed and gentle, but it quickly escalated. Bucky gripped onto Steve by the collar of his shirt, running his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, quickly gaining access to Steve’s full open mouth. And _God_ , he tasted so good.

His mouth tasted sweet, and almost like cinnamon. Bucky used his tongue to memorize every bit of his captain’s mouth, moaning softly into Steve’s lips.

Steve nipped at Bucky’s bottom lip, sucking the flesh into his mouth, earning himself many lovely noises from the latter. 

Steve’s hands made their way to Bucky’s chestnut hair, deepening the kiss an impossible amount. Without thinking, he yanked the locks he held in his hands. He almost pulled away to apologize, realizing he may have just hurt his beloved. Yet, Bucky let out a low, breathy moan. 

Steve pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two mouths. “You like that, Buck?” He asked, panting slightly. The brunette’s face reddened, he nodded slowly. ‘ _This is gonna be fun...’_ Steve thought to himself.

He kissed Bucky’s jaw, trailing up to his ear, his tongue flicking out every so often. A small sigh of contentment escaped Bucky. Slowly, Steve’s lips made their way to Bucky’s neck. He sucked purple and red marks into the flesh, exciting small gasps and groans. 

When his lips began to get close to the collar of Bucky’s shirt, he pulled his lips away from James’ neck, a small groan escaping him at the loss of contact.   
  
“How far you willing to go, darling?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky’s hand. 

“Like you said...I wanna scream your name till Stark and the rest of this damned tower knows I’m yours.” James panted, nuzzling his body closer to Steve. 

Steve chuckled. “Very well. Can this go?” He asked, pointing to Bucky’s shirt. 

Bucky sighed. “Darlin, this ain’t our first time round. You don’t have to ask.”   
  
Steve shrugged. “I like to make sure.” Bucky nodded, pecking Steve’s lips before pulling the blonde’s top off. He grazed his hand over the exposed muscle and flesh, biting his bottom lip. Steve shivered at the coldness, yet quickly growing fond of the feeing of the plating sliding over his abdomen. 

“Yours too.” Steve mumbled, pulling Bucky’s tight undershirt over his head, marveling at his beloved’s body. His lips quickly reunited with Bucky’s collar, continuing to migrate nether, leaving blemishes and bruises behind. 

“Sugar...” Bucky chanted, clearly every movement Steve’s lips made sent more blood toward his already obvious erection. 

Bucky’s cries had been overall fairly quiet, that is, until Steve’s mouth was around his nipple, sucking, nibbling, licking the flesh.

”Steve!” He groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Steves fingers rolled over the other nipple, enjoying every sound Bucky made. 

When Steve was satisfied with his handiwork, he continued marking him toward Bucky’s bulge.   
  
Soon, both men were fully naked, Bucky sat at the edge of the bed, Steve on his knees between his legs.   
  


“You gonna scream my name if I suck you off?” Steve asked, always being secretly notorious for having quite the filthy mouth.   
  


Bucky nodded eagerly. “I’ll scream so loud, Stark has to imagine you doin me over every surface. You gettin down on your knees, suckin me dry. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d want him to think of you havin me any way ya want? You’d want that, eh?” Bucky purred.   
  


Steve blushed and nodded. “Best part is I actually get to have ya.” He smirked, trailing his tongue up the length of Bucky’s shaft, earning soft swears. When his tongue reached his head, he glided his tongue along the slit, causing James’ hips to buck.   
  


Steve smirked, taking Bucky fully into his mouth.

”Steve!” Bucky moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. He was completely mesmerized by the warm, wet of Steve’s mouth around his dick. Steve hallowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down the impressive size. “God! Just- Just like that!” He whined loudly.   
  


Bucky used most of his energy trying to hold his hips in place. Steve pulled off, a wet sinful sound. 

“You gonna fuck my face, babydoll?” He asked sweetly. Who could say no to that? Certainly not Bucky. He nodded. Steve smirked, lining up with his mouth open. James’ hips jutted up, his dick hitting the back of Steve’s throat. The small gag he produced was one of the most beautiful things Bucky had seen him to during sex.   
  
Bucky gripped Steve’s hair, forcing him down onto his dick. “God!” He mewled. Steve quickly let his hand migrate to his own aching dick. He gripped himself, stroking hard and fast. He made small gasps and moans in sync with Bucky, a signal that he was close. 

Steve sucked harder, using his tongue to touch ever surface he could, before Bucky pulled out and thrusted into his mouth again. Which earned him a low grumble of: “Holy shit! Where did you learn to do that?!” Somehow, Steve managed to _smirk_ around Bucky _._

Bucky groaned, and he was sure the others could hear them, but he also didn’t give a shit. “Steve, I’m close!” He babbled, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Steve pulled off slightly, enough to be understood. “So am I.” He responded before going down on Bucky like some good-time girl. 

Bucky began to feel that familiar feeling of warmth building in his lower stomach. He grabbed Steve by the hair, forcing him down all the way, again. “Steve, Steve! STEVE!” He moaned, thrusting forward into Steve’s throat. At the final call of his Captain’s name, he released into Steve’s mouth, completely whiting out, Steve following quickly behind.  
  


He was brought back to earth by Steve petting his hair and kissing his forehead. “That’s it, there you go.” He praised. Bucky smiled in an almost drunken matter, kissing Steve’s lips. “Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” Bucky nodded, settling back in his bed.

”Stay with me?” He asked timidly.   
  
“Of course, doll.” Steve smiled, laying down as Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s bare chest.   
  
Whenever Tony decided to be particularly flirtatious in the future, Bucky and Steve made sure to scream twice loud as a way of saying, “Fuck off, I’ve got him.”


	3. Shit, I Should’ve Knocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns quickly not to open Bucky’s door without knocking  
> But man is the sex worth it

The day has begun just like any other. Bucky awoke at 07:45 AM to Steve pampering his face with kisses, whispering that he was going for a run and would be back within the hour.

After a few minutes of waking up, Bucky rolled out of bed. He stumbled to the shower that was on his and Steve’s floor.

Bucky washed himself quickly, towel drying his hair when he got out. He pulled a hoodie over his head and a pair of sweats over his strong legs.

The elevator dinged as Bucky made his way to the main floor. He groggily mumbled “привет.” To Natasha.   
  
After pouring himself a cup of black coffee, he sank down on the couch. And just like every day, either Clint, Sam, or Peter would tell Bucky about something he missed while in cyro. Today, Sam brought the information. 

“One of our old presidents, John F. Ken-.” The Falcon began.

”Assassinated on November twenty second, nineteen-sixty-three. Not much noise from the gun, left half of his face just blew off. Should’ve had the roof of his car up.” Bucky finished, nodding his head.

Sam laughed slightly. “That was you?” He joked.

”What are you? A cop? Mind your business.” Barnes replied defensively.

Sam nodded slowly, knowing at this point he shouldn’t be surprised.   
  
Bucky checked his watch, 08:50 AM. Steve would be back any moment. And as if on cue, the elevator doors swung apart, as JARVIS announced Steve’s return. 

Steve’s hair was a mess, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. His tight white t-shirt had become nearly see-through at the base of his neck and chest. He was panting slightly, due to the run. For some reason, every detail of Steve’s appearance sent a heavy, fast blood flow to Bucky’s dick.

Seeing how urgent his erection was, Bucky muttered something about going to his room. He quickly made his way to the elevator.   
  


When the doors finally opened, Bucky dashed to his and Steve’s room. As soon as the door behind his was shut, Bucky’s pants were around his ankles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve made small talk with Natasha. A few minutes later, Sam asked where Bucky had gone.

”I dunno. I’ll go check on him.” Steve decided, stepping into the elevator. He swiftly made his way to he and Bucky’s room.

When he was met with the familiar dark oak, he heard an odd array of noises. Bucky was panting, whimpering out Steve’s name. The same thing he does when he has panic attacks. 

Concern overtook Steve’s better judgment, as he quickly turned the knob and let himself inside. His face went beet red at what he saw.

Bucky was completely naked, sitting at the edge of the bed that was closest to the door. His flesh hand gliding up and down his shaft, as small chants of Steve’s name escaped him.

When he finally noticed the other mans presence, Bucky blushed heavily. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked.” Steve mumbled, averting his eyes that so badly wanted to stare. He felt his pants growing uncontrollably tight.   
  


“‘S okay, babydoll.” Bucky whispered. “Ain’t the first time you’ve seen me naked.”   
  


“I guess...” Steve nodded, a now obvious tent in his pants.   
  


“Ya gonna help me get off, or just stand there with a boner?” Bucky asked, still fisting his dick.   
  
Steve nodded eagerly, locking the door behind him.

”Good, now c’mere .” Bucky said, finally removing his hand from his erection. Steve obeyed Bucky’s command, walking toward his beloved. “God, you drive me crazy, Sugar.” He growled, grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt, crashing his lips onto his own. Responding quickly, Steve kissed back, running his hands through Bucky’s hair.   
  
Bucky flicked his tongue against Steve’s lips. Steve quickly gave Bucky full access to his mouth, moaning quietly. Bucky lapped at Steve’s mouth, as if it was his only way of survival. Bucky’s flesh hand migrated to the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. 

* * *

Soon, both men were naked and covered his hickeys. Bucky has opened Steve up thoroughly, ensuring he would feel no pain. Once that was done, Steve gently pushed Bucky on his back, propping himself up with his elbows. Steve straddled Bucky’s hips, staring directly into his eyes as Steve sank down on Bucky’s dick.   
  
The latter let out a groan, his had falling back. “Sugar...you feel so good. So tight.” Bucky mumbled. 

* * *

Tony tapper his foot impatiently. “JARVIS, where are Barnes and Noble?” He asked.

”Captain Rodgers and Sergeant Barnes are on the one-hundred-seventh floor, sir.” The AI responded.

”What the hell are they doing?!” Tony groaned.

”Based off vital scans, and audio interpretations, Sergeant Barnes seems to be copulating with Captain Rodgers.” The AI explained.

Tony fought back a gag. “Gross.”

“In my, and their defense, you _did_ ask, sir.” JARVIS countered.

”Remind me why I gave you sarcasm.” Tony rolled his eyes.

”I believe it was the idea of your mother to give me a human-like personality. If my calculations are correct, my synthetic personality is modeled after an Edwin Jarvis.” He deadpanned.

”That was a rhetorical- never mind.” Tony sighed.

* * *

  
Steve continued to fuck himself with Bucky, who eagerly met him with thrusts. Bucky’s hands grabbed Steve by the hips. The bed creaked at the common weight change, another sound to fill the room

“B-Bucky...” Steve whimpered. The moans began to grow increasingly louder, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room. Bucky’s flesh hand reaches up and began sliding up and down Steve’s erection, earning a squeal of pleasure.   
  


It wasn’t long before the familiar feeling of heat was building in Steve’s stomach. “Bucky...I’m close!” He managed between moans.   
  


“Let it all out, babydoll. I got you.” Steve’s beloved whispered. Steve shakily nodded, tears pricking his eyes.   
  


“Bucky, Bucky, BUCKY!” Steve chanted, thick white ribbons of release pumping from him. Bucky quickly followed, moaning Steve’s name as he came.   
  


Steve slumped against Bucky, his eyes far away and in bliss. Bucky slowly pulled out, pressing kisses to Steve’s face everywhere. “Hey doll, I’m here. It’s okay, come back to me.” He whispered. When Steve finally came back to earth, he kissed Bucky’s lips gently. 

”Felt so good, Buck.” Steve smiled, he always was sex-drunk after intimate moments with Bucky.

”You did so good, Sugar. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. The blonde nodded his head, rolling off Bucky.   
  


Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s forehead before walking to get a rag.   
  


When he returned, Steve looked to be half asleep. Bucky gently wiped down Steve’s chest, stomach, and the inside of his thighs. Bucky placed the rag in their hamper, grabbing Steve some comfortable clothes.

”Buck?” Steve mumbled.

”Hmm?”   
  
“Can I wear one of your hoodies, please?” He gave Bucky pleading eyes, and how could Bucky say no to that?

”Course you can.” He smiled, pulling a solid black hoodie off the hanger. Bucky helped Steve to get dressed, being careful not to hurt his beloved. Steve let Bucky take care of him, knowing he was always safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this chapter kinda sucked. Forgive me, please.
> 
> Hey this is me a day later. Went back and fixed a few things. Still not the greatest chapter but in my defense I’m new to writing smut.


	4. Holy Shit Okay

y’all I started this story three days ago

it has 128 hits already 

and 16 kudos 

what the fuck

yall I’m new af to this site and wow. 

I am not used to my stuff being appreciated 

so, thank you all!

youre all amazing 

I love you all 

-Cannabis_Tea

(btw my username is weird but basically is marijuana tea for those who aren’t familiar with the many names of Mary Jane.)


	5. How Could I Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy angst one for you.  
> CACW and CATWS spoilers, but if you haven’t seen those yet, get off your ass they’ve been out for a while.  
> Does have a happy ending kinda?

In the Avengers tower, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, and even Thor gathered in the common room, they were drinking and laughing.   
  
After the fallout of the Avengers, Tony and Steve eventually made up, having compromised about the Accords. Things were back like they used to be, well, for everyone except for Steve.

After the Avengers won the fight against SHIELD, HYDRA and The Winter Soldier, everyone expected the Captain to react the way he always did after a fight, move on. The team seemed to forget that behind the metal arm, behind the mask, laid Steve’s best friend, the love of his life.

Everyone seemed to forget that The Winter Soldier was still Bucky. Hell, even Bucky forgot he was still Bucky. Despite how much everyone told him otherwise, Steve blames himself for the hours of torture that fell upon Barnes.   
_  
I shouldn’t have let him fall._ Steve would always tell himself, especially when days like today rolled around. 

Steve stared at the glass of Asgardian mead in his hands, the only drink that would let him forget. As much as the Captain wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to forget Bucky, he was the only one that remembered him that still lived. 

He sighed heavily, leaving the room of the chatting Avengers, not bothering to explain why. The date screamed through his head. _March 10th, 2016._ Back in the 20’s and 30’s, Steve adored this day, eagerly awaiting its arrival. Now, it simply haunted him, reminding him that he let his best friend slip through his fingers, not once, but _twice_. 

Steve felt the hot sting of tears stabbing his eyes as he stumbled to his room. He laid down on the too-soft bed that always felt too cold without Bucky’s arms around his waist. He buried his face in the pillow, that was nowhere near as comfortable as Bucky’s chest.   
  
Steve whimpered as the tears flooded from his baby blue eyes, a sob escaping his cavity of a chest. 

Knocking came from his door. “Steve, is everything alright?” Thor asked, his voice unusually soft and gentle.   
  
“I’m fine, Thor.” Steve hiccuped.

”I’m not inclined to believe you.” Thor replied. “Are you upset about Sergeant Barnes?” The Asgardian inquired. 

”You know about him?” Steve asked, surprised the others mentioned him.

”May I come in?” He asked.

“Sure.” Steve called, drying his eyes quickly. Thor pushed the door open, he eyes somber and calm unlike his usual flamboyant persona. 

“What’s troubling you, Captain?” Thor asked.

”It’s his birthday today...it’s always hard without him.” Steve replied, waving dismissively.

Thor nodded. “I understand, Loki’s birthday is always a mourning day for I and my family. Perhaps talking about him, the way you knew him shall lift your spirits. Speak of the truly awesome times you had together, overlook those shells of memories your monarch’s have infected into the minds of the world.” He advised. 

Steve nodded, thinking back to the days before the war. “One time, when I was a kid, we were outside at Coney Island, it started storming out of no-where. I didn’t have my coat, but I did have a horrible immune system,” he chuckled slightly. “Buck insisted I wore his coat the walk home or else I’d ‘catch my death like Babe Ruth catching the winning ball.’ Is what he said. When we got home, he got sick but still took care of ME, cuz ‘Steve I’m fine, you’re cold.’ His logic never made sense to me.” Steve smiled sadly, a warm feeling of nostalgia filling him. “Or that time, we had a double-date, and I didn’t know how to dance. He insisted we spend the rest of the night dancing, so we never actually ended up going to the date. Buck taught me everything I know.” 

Thor smiled, despite not understanding most of what Steve said, his mother taught him to respect a man in mourn. “You seem to have quite the attachment to Sergeant Barnes.”

Steve laughed slightly. “Yeah, I guess I do. Back then, it wasn’t legal or accepted by anyone. But yeah, I knew I loved him the first day he called me a punk.” 

Thor cocked his head to the side. “And when was that?”

”The day I met him.” Steve laughed, a wide grin on his face as the memories drifted in and out of his mind.

Thor smiled, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. 

“Cap?” Tony called over the coms.

”Here, Tony. What’s up?” Steve replied.

”Someone’s here for you.” Tony responded slowly, as if he was confused by his own words.

”Tony, can’t you just-“

”Get down here!” Nat squealed.

Steve’s face scrunched in confusion, yet he obeyed the command and walked down the stairs, Thor following.   
  


When he reached the main floor, everyone except himself and Thor were gathered, either smiling or appearing anxious.   
  


“Who’s here?” Steve asked, inspecting the familiar faces.   
  


Nat bounced on her heels, pointing to the door. “Go find out!” She squealed.

Steve checked Tony’s face, and he appeared excited, happy, even. “Go on, Grandpa! Live a little, answer the door.” He encouraged.   
  


Steve nodded, walking toward the door and opening it. A small gasp erupted from his throat as he grasped his mouth.

In front of the blonde, a tall, skinny man stood. He wore a baggy red shirt and jeans, his hair had grown to touch his shoulders, his eyes scared and wary. His cheeks were covered by a light stubble. Only one man alive would give Steve that same pleading, shit-eating grin.   
  


_Bucky_. Steve screamed inside his head, and despite how badly he wanted to hug Bucky until the sun never shined again, he knew he had to take it slow or he may never see his beloved again.   
  


“You know who I am?” Steve asked softly, knowing any louder and he’d break down crying.   
  


The man in front of him slowly placed his warm, flesh hand against the skin of Steve’s face. “How could I forget my beautiful punk?” He replied, his voice shaking.   
  


Steve knew then, Bucky _remembered_. “Bucky...” Steve whimpered, pulling Barnes into his arms, sobbing into the nape of his neck. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.” He repeated, keeping an iron-grip on Bucky’s body.   
  


“Shh, Sugar, it’s okay. I’m here now. I’m so sorry I left you. Oh, darlin, don’t cry. You’re alright, I’ve got you.” Bucky whispered, running his hands through Steve’s hair.   
  


When his cries subsided, Steve pulled away and gazed into Bucky’s eyes, smiling like a drunk fool. “Bucky, you’re okay.” He let his eyes rake up and down Bucky’s body, checking for wounds. He tsked a few times. “Too skinny.” He commented. “Get in here.” Steve stepped aside, beckoning for Bucky to enter.   
  


Bucky slowly stepped inside, quickly stopping when he saw Tony. “Mister Stark, I-“ he began.

”Tony, please. Forgive and forget, that wasn’t you.” Tony smiled. “Besides, I owe you one. Now that you’re here again, Steve can shut up about no one understanding the troubles of world war 2.” Tony laughed.

Bucky slowly nodded, accepting the forgiveness. He gave a half-wave to the others, staying close to Steve’s side.

”I am thrilled to see Captain Rodgers has found the love of his life once again!” Thor proclaimed.   
  
Bucky nodded. “Yes, sir.” He said, without thinking. Steve instantly understood that Bucky’s mind was taking him somewhere he really shouldn’t be. 

“Let’s get you warmed up and fed, yeah?” Steve whispered, pulling a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.

Barnes nodded again. “Yes, sir.” He repeated, conditioned to do so. Steve gave a quick nod to the others, and they smiled, knowing the Captain can finally rest well again knowing his Sergeant was safe.   
  
Steve took Bucky’s hand in his and lead him to the elevator, pressing the 107th button- his floor. Barnes remained fairly silent, other than the occasional, ‘Yes, sir.’   
  


When the pair reached Steve’s floor, the blonde led Bucky to his bedroom, where a large bathtub awaited.   
  


“Where’re we going, sir?” Barnes asked.

Steve shook his head, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist. “Just Steve, okay? I know that before, every little detail was picked apart about you, but here, you’re safe to use names. I’m not going to hurt you, Buck.” Steve whispered, running his hand up and down Bucky’s back.   
  
“Okay, Sorry.” Bucky replied, looking down.

Steve felt a punch of guilt hit him as he hooked his finger under Bucky’s chin. “Hey, babydoll, look at me. You didn’t do anything wrong, I know you’re adjusting and that takes time, and that’s okay. Here, let’s make a rule, no sorry’s or sir’s. Is that okay?” Steve asked, using his other hand to continue to lead Bucky to the bath.

”No sorry’s or sir’s, correct?” Bucky reiterated. Steve nodded. “Okay- I can do that, si- Steve.” He corrected himself. Steve smiled, reassuring Bucky with a thousand unsaid words.   
  


When the bath was called, Steve turned his back. “I’m gonna take care of you, is that okay?” He asked.

Bucky gave a hum of an answer. Steve nodded, gesturing toward his shirt. 

“You might want to undress, if you’d like.” With every request Steve made, he always made sure to follow it with ‘if that’s okay’ or ‘if you’re comfortable with that.’ Finally giving Bucky a choice in what happened.   
  


After Bucky was undressed and in the warm water, his hand remained held by Steve who refused to let go. Steve used his other hand to rub Bucky’s back, who groaned in appreciation, melting under the touch. 

“There we go, relax. Just like that.” Steve crooned, smiling.   
  


Minutes passed, small hums of thanks passed from Bucky’s lips as Steve massaged his back. When the contact was gone, Bucky shivered, his grip on Steve’s hand tightening slightly. 

“I’m still here, Bucky.” Steve reassured. Bucky nodded, returning to his silent behavior. Steve managed to place a small amount of soap in his non-busy hand and when his palm met Bucky’s head gently, a small squeak of fear escaped Bucky.   
  


“Не вода, сэр!” [Not the water, sir!] He whimpered, pushing his head as far back from the water as he could.   
  


“Oh, Bucky.” Steve soothed. “It’s me, your Steve. I won’t hurt you, my Bucky.” _What did they do to you?!_ He cried internally.  
  


Bucky hesitantly nodded, now allowing the touch. As Steve slowly worked the soap into Bucky’s hair.   
  


* * *

Once Bucky was clean enough to Steve’s standards, the water was grey with the dirt that was washed from the latter.   
  


The blonde helped Barnes towel himself dry, wrapping his shaking body in the fabric. “I’m going to go get you some clothes, okay?” He asked.   
  


“Do you have to let go?” Bucky asked, pointing to the pair of intertwined hands that either refused to release. Steve nodded slowly.   
  


“I promise, I’ll be right back.” Steve reassured, bringing Bucky’s hand to his lips and gently connecting the two. “I’ll be gone for less than two minutes, you can even time me.” He smiled.

Bucky nodded, and slowly Steve released his hand, both hating the feeling the other could very well leave now. “Two minutes, starting now.” Bucky mumbled, hugging himself, trying to find a way to make sense of what was happening, without Steve’s protective grasp, he was lost.   
  


Before a full panic attack could form, Steve walked back into the bathroom, carrying a pair of sweats and a hoodie. “I’m here, Buck.” Steve insisted. “As soon as I get you in warm clothes, I’ll hold you for the rest of the night, okay?” Barnes nodded, allowing Steve to take care of him.   
  
Steve worked the sweat pants over Bucky’s legs, keeping his hands only where Bucky was comfortable with. Once Bucky had the hoodie on his body, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, and his legs around his waist. 

The Captain smiled, glad to have Bucky in his arms again. “Let’s get you something to eat, okay?” He asked.

”Not hungry.” Bucky mumbled.

”Buck, you’ve lost so much weight, please eat.” Steve protested.   
  


“Tomorrow, I’m tired.”   
  


“You’ll be here tomorrow?” Steve asked, trying to contain the emotion in his voice.

”I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.” Barnes smiled.

”What if I said I want you here until the end of the line?” Rodgers asked, hoping to recall the memories of Bucky and Steve says the now infamous line to each other.

”I’ve said that to you. When your ma passed, I said that.” Bucky whispered, his tone questioning.

”That’s right!” Steve smiled pridefully, eager Bucky’s memories were coming back to him.

”I remember!” Bucky cheered, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck.   
  


“I’m so proud of you, babydoll.” Steve beamed.

Bucky smiled against the skin of Steve’s neck, happy to be with his sugar again.

”Bucky?” Steve asked.

The brunette gave a hum of a response.

”Love, it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to see your pretty face, please don’t hide it from me.” Steve begged, using his other hand to rub Bucky’s back.

”I’m sorry.” Bucky pulled away enough to look into Steve’s eyes, his eyes fearful.

”No apologizing, remember?” Steve asked, kissing his beloved’s forehead.   
  


Before the American-Russian could answer, a low growl escaped his stomach.   
  


“Hungry, darling?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “Okay, let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you some dinner, alright?”   
  
“After dinner...can I stay with you tonight? Hold you like I used to?” The brunette boy asked nervously.

Steve smiled. “Of course you can. I’ll hold you, play with your hair and whisper how beautiful you are and keep you safe all night.”

Bucky shivered, smiling. ”That sounds like heaven.” He replied.

”There it is, God, I missed that sight.” Steve sighed slightly.

”What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

”Your smile. It’s been more than 70 years since I’ve seen it.” Steve’s eyes looked love struck and happy.   
  
Bucky blushed. “You sap.” He muttered.

”Only for you, baby.” He replied. “Do you want to go get food now?”   
  
“Mhm. I want to go with you.” Bucky pleaded.

“That’s okay. I’ll be right here the whole time.” Steve reassured, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Steve stood, easily lifting his beloved due to the amount of weight he had lost. He carried the brunette to the elevator, pressing the 30th button- the main floor.

”I think a couple of the others are downstairs, do you want to meet them?” Steve asked.

”If you stay. I feel like I can control myself more with you.” Bucky explained.  
  
“I said I’ll be there the whole time, and I meant it, doll.” Steve cooed, as the elevator doors parted.

Steve was right, Tony, Natasha, Peter, and Thor were gathered in the kitchen talking, turning their heads and expressing clear shock.

They saw the word’s most famed assassin, known for many killings, one of those almost being director Fury. The weapon of HYDRA. Tormentor of mankind for over sixty years. They saw that same assassin _cuddling_ into Captain America’s chest.   
  
“Hey, Steve.” Nat waved. He gave a nod of greeting to the room. 

“What options to we have for food?” Steve asked.

”There should be some soup in the cupboard, Mister Rodgers.” Peter replied. 

“Thanks, kid.” He smiled. “Does that sound good, babydoll?” Steve whispered. 

“I get a choice?” Bucky asked, confused.

”Of course you do, my Bucky.” Steve responded, saddened that his beloved had to see those things.   
  
“Yeah, it sounds really good.” He answered, snuggling his face into Steve’s neck. 

Natasha mouthed ‘aw!’ Toward the two men, Tony nodded in agreement. 

Steve walked into the kitchen, still holding Bucky and got down a pan, quietly whispering sweet nothings, like ‘my pretty Bucky’ or ‘you’re so beautiful, Buck.’

When Steve reached the final task he could complete with one arm, he looked at Bucky remorsefully. “Buck?”

”Hmm?” Bucky hummed.

”Can I set you down? I need both my hands.” He whispered.

”Oh. Yeah, sorry.” Bucky unlatched his legs from Steve’s waist, letting himself slide to the ground.

”No apologies, Buck.” Steve corrected. 

“I’ll try to remember.” Bucky mumbled, staring at the ground. 

Steve gently hooked his finger under Bucky’s chin and made him look up. ”Hey, doll, it’s okay. It’s just me, your Steve. You don’t ever have to feel bad or guilty with me, okay?” He asked, to which Bucky nodded.   
  
Steve thought for a moment. “Why don’t you go wait on the couch? I’ll be in there in a few minutes with your food. We can watch a movie and cuddle if you want.” Steve offered. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be there.” Bucky nodded.

”You can get to know the others if you’d like.” Steve gestured to Natasha and Tony- Peter had gone to bed and Thor was who knows where.

Bucky nodded again, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Natasha.   
  
“Привет, Наталья.” [Hello, Natalia.] He muttered.

”James.” She nodded. “How have you been?” 

“I’m doing alright. You?” He asked.

”Good. I’m glad we found you. Or vice-versa.” The redhead shrugged.

”Me too.” Bucky smiled at Steve, who was beaming with pride. 

Steve turned, grabbing a bowl and dishing Bucky some soup. Once he was done, he motioned for Bucky to come into the kitchen.

”Thank you, Sugar.” Bucky whispered.

”You’re welcome, could you try to eat it all? Please?” Steve asked gently.

”Only cuz you asked nicely.” He teased. 

* * *

Once Bucky was done eating, he was immediately back in Steve’s arms, the two men laying on the couch, Steve on his back, playing with Bucky’s hair.

”Steve?” Bucky called.

“Yes, love?” Steve responded.   
  
“Have I ever kissed you?” He asked.

”Yeah, you have. Why do you ask?” Steve pondered.

”Can I do it again?” His voice was shy, but prepared. He had been practicing asking that question.  
  
Steve chuckled. “You could do that all day and I wouldn’t mind. I’m yours Buck, all yours.” He whispered the last bit, kissing his beloved’s forehead.

Bucky hummed contently. He leaned down and closed the gap between him and Steve, gentle and innocently. “Steve?” He whispered, when the kiss broke.

”Yes?” Steve hummed.

”I- I love you.” He mumbled. Steves eyes filled with tears.

Bucky’s face etched with regret and fear. “Shit. Steve, I’m sorry I’m probably moving too fast and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfor-.” He began, getting cut off my Steve’s lips on his.

”I waited 80 goddamned years to hear you say that again, Buck. Oh my god, I love you too.” Steve whispered. 

The two spent the night curled up in Steve’s bed, bodies pressed together, and neither of them fearful for even a second the other would leave again.

After all, it’s not the end of the line yet


	6. You’re Not Gonna Die, Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky manages to get sick, and is convinced he’s dying like the over dramatic jerk he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt I found!

Bucky Barnes awoke, feeling like death warmed over. His stomach flipped when his eyes opened and his head spun as he tried to make sense of the world. A thin layer of sweat coated his face, yet he was shivering. A groan escaped him as he shakily sat up. 

“Mornin, love!” Steve called from the kitchen, walking toward the open bedroom door. When he stood in the doorway, he whistled lowly. “The 50 white stars have more color than your face. Stay in bed, and no, you can’t argue.” Steve gave Bucky another once over before walking out the door.

”Where you going?” Bucky’s voice sleep ridden and rigid.   
  
“Getting you soup and medicine.” Steve answered.

”I’m fine!” Barnes protested.

”Didn’t know fine was another word for ‘I’ve probably got a bad fever and I’m too big-headed to admit it to my boyfriend’.” Steve teased.   
  


“Shuddup.” He rolled his grey eyes. 

Steve laughed before returning to his task, humming quietly as he made his beloved food. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as memories danced throughout his mind. Memories of Bucky taking care of him when he got sick, and boy have the tables turned now.

”Steve?” Bucky called after a moment, dragging out the E sound.   
  


“Yes, my beautiful, darling, babydoll, light of my life?” Steve asked back, almost _feeling_ Bucky’s blush from the other room.   
  


“I don’t feel good...” He mumbled. “I think I’m dying. This is it for me. I’m finally dying.” Bucky groaned.

Steve sighed, grabbing the medication and walking toward the doorframe. “You are not dying, Buck.”   
  


“It feels like it. C'mere and spend my last moments with me.” He opened his arms, a pleading look in his eyes.

Steve laughed and obeyed the command, pulling Bucky into his lap. “It’s just a cold, Buck.”

”As cold as my corpse will be.” The brunette pouted.   
  


Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s forehead. “Take your medicine and don’t argue with me.” His tone mock-stern.   
  


Bucky sat up quickly, nodding. “Yes, sir.”   
  


The Captain’s eyes filled with regret, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and hugging him close. “I’m sorry, babydoll. You don’t have to use that name for me. It’s just me, your Steve.” He rested his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder and whispered against the skin, earning a shiver.   
  


“Steve...” Bucky mumbled.   
  


“Yes?” Steve asked, his grip on Bucky tightening. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It was just a knee-jerk reaction.” Bucky reassured, rubbing Steve’s back.

”Remember what we said? No apologies.” Steve corrected, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky’s pulse, adoring the feeling on his heartbeat skipping when his lips touched Barnes’ skin.

“Right, so-.” He cut himself off. “I’ll get better at that.”   
  


“It’s okay, I under-stand.” Steve reassured, lifting his head. “Take the medicine, please?”

Bucky nodded. “Only cuz you asked so nice.” He took the pill bottle from Steve and popped two tablets into his mouth and swallowing them dry. “I still think I’m dying.” He groaned.

”Give the medicine time, Buck.” Steve sighed. Before Barnes could argue, Steve’s phone vibrated as The National Anthem played out, Tony’s caller ID flashing across the screen. Steve picked it up, earning a huff from Bucky.

”I’m dying and you’re talking to Stark instead of spending my last moments with me? Rude.” He pokes Steve’s face, then hiding his in the blonde’s chest.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Hey, Tony. What’s up?” He asked.

”Cap. Just checking in. How are things?” Tony asked.

”I’m alright.” Steve nodded.

”I’m not.” Bucky’s voice was muffled by Steve’s shirt.

”What was that?” Tony asked.

”Bucky being an over dramatic jerk.” Steve teased, laughing. Bucky whined in response.

”I’m on my deathbed and you talk to me like that?” Bucky pouted.

”Sorry, Tony. I’ve got a clingy feverish assassin hiding in my neck. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying.” Steve explained.

”Gotcha. Talk you later.”

”Abyssinia.” Steve responded, hanging up the phone. As soon as Steve’s phone was set down, a large amount of warmth covered a small part of Steve’s neck. “What’cha doin, babydoll?” Steve asked, running his hand up and down his beloved’s back.

Bucky simply smiled against Steve’s skin, kissing the flesh again. “Nothin’.” He responded innocently.

”With where your mouth is, I’d think you’re tryin to get in my pants, Barnes.” Steve teased, smirking.   
  


“I wouldn’t mind that.” Bucky drawled.

”Not until you’re healthy you won’t.” Steve laughed at Bucky’s expression of annoyance.

”I hate you.” He grumbled.   
  
“No, you don’t.” Steve responded. 

“Okay, yeah, I don’t.” Bucky admitted. Steve smiled.   
  
“Get some rest, love.” Steve slowly leaned his body back so the two men were laying together. 

”But I’m not tired!” Bucky protested.

”Sleep, doll. I’ll take care of you.” Steve promised, gently braiding a strand of Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky nodded, snuggling his face into Steve’s neck further. “G’night, Sugar.”   
  


“Goodnight, my love.” Steve whispered.


	7. Hold Me Tight, You’re The Last Of The Real Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to his past, the Avengers never really touched Bucky, due to his associations of touch and pain. Little do they know he’s one of the most touch starved people alive.

Ever since Bucky arrived at the Avenger’s front doorstep, he had been welcomed with open arms. Even Tony accepted him as an Avenger.  
  
Most of the Avengers knew nothing about Bucky except one fact, he hates to be touched. 

  
Due to the many years he spent in the clutches of HYDRA, Barnes made a mental association of touch and torture, or pain. So, to keep his mind in the present, the Avengers respect his hatred of physical contact.

Even Steve was able to, despite how much it hurt. All he wanted to do was hold his Bucky close, and whisper sweet nothings to him when he awoke screaming. Yet, the most he had touched Bucky was a reassuring shoulder-grip. 

One day, the others were on a small mission, just some rookie thieves trying to steal from a close ally of the team, his name was Stan Lee. (Forgive me). Steve would have joined, but Tony insisted he stayed with Bucky, who wasn’t clear for missions yet.   
  


After some thought, Steve agreed, happy to have time alone with his beloved.   
  


It was nearly 2 in the morning, and Steve was seated in the living room of the 107th floor, his and Bucky’s floor. He was reading a book, trying to entertain himself through another sleepless night.   
  
A nearly silent creak came from Steve’s bedroom door, followed by the soft padding of feet on the wooden floor, soft sniffling noises filled the hallway, a dead giveaway to the situation. 

Bucky had a nightmare again, and he wanted help. And of course, Steve was more than happy to.

”Steve?” Bucky whimpered.

”Right here, love.” Steve reassured, hating the tone of terror in Bucky’s voice.

”Steve, I- I need something from you...” he mumbled, stepping closer so he was directly in front of the blonde.

”Anything, gorgeous.” Steve smiled, doing everything within his power to not pull the shaking brunette into his lap.   
  


“Can you- can you- you...” he sighed, battling his words.

”Hey, it’s okay. You can ask me for anything, honey.” Steve promised, setting his book down.

”Can you hold me?” He blurted in a single breath, averting Steve’s gaze.

”You want me to?” Steve reiterated.   
  
“I’ve been thinking...and I remember how safe I felt with your arms around me...I just want to feel safe again.” His eyes filled with tears as he let out a strangled sob. “I just want it to go away!” He cried.

Steve sighed, finally able to give in to his temptations and wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist and pull him into his chest. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s torso and buried his face into his neck, his sides heaving with every sob he produced. 

“Shh, Shh. Oh, my love. I’ve got you now. I’ve got you, jut hold on to me. Oh, doll. My beautiful babydoll. Can you tell me where you are right now?” Steve crooned, kissing the top of Bucky’s head.

”Home.” The brunette hiccuped.

”That’s right baby.” He praised. “Who are you with?” He asked, trying to bring Bucky’s mind back to the present.

“My Steve. I’m with my Steve.” Bucky’s cries slowly subsided, his body still shaking.   
  


“That’s right! You’re doing so good, doll. One more question, would he hurt you? In any way?” Steve asked, nervous of Bucky’s reply.   
  


The brunette shook his head furiously. “Never.” He insisted.

Steve smiled. “Good, baby.” He crooned, slowly running his hands up and down Barnes’ back.

”Thank you, Steve.” Bucky whispered against Steve’s skin.

”Of course, darling. Can I ask why you suddenly wanted this? I’m not angry, just wondering. I thought you hated to be touched.” Steve continued to pepper Bucky’s hair with kisses.

”I don’t. I want to be touched more than anything, I need it. But, only if it’s from you. You make me feel safe when you hold me, otherwise I get scared.” Bucky explained, snuggling his face further into Steve.

”As if you couldn’t be any more adorable.” Steve commented.

”Shut up. But, seriously. Is this...okay? And I do this more?” He asked timidly.

”Sugar, that’s all I want. If you’re okay with it, I’d stay here like this forever.” He cooed.

”Does that mean...I can do this?” Bucky looked up, lacing his lips with Steve’s, and running his hands up and down his sides.

When the two men separated, Steve smiled like a drunk fool. “Of course you can.” He responded. 

Bucky grinned, placing one hand on the back of Steve’s neck and the other on his jaw, gently manhandling him. He held Steve’s face in his hands as he covered his face with kisses.

Steve giggled, blushing. “Do you remember-“ he began.

”I used to hold you when you had a nightmare? How I used to kiss your forehead and call you beautiful until you fell asleep again?” Bucky guessed.

Steve grinned. “Yeah. That’s right.” He said, pulling Bucky in for another kiss. “You wanna talk about the dream?” He asked.

”No.” Bucky shook his head.

”How can I help?” Steve asked, gently pulling a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.

”Stay. Let me hold you tonight.” The brunette mumbled.   
  
Steve nodded. “Of course, love.” He hugged Bucky tighter. “I’ve got you. You can get some sleep if you want.” Steve whispered.

”Will you still be here?” He squeaked. 

“Until the end of the line, love.” He reassured, kissing the top of Buckys head.

Bucky nodded, letting his eyelids grow heavy as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, a peaceful rest coming over his body.


	8. He's Awake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stared out the window of the Quinjet, fiddling with his hands.  
> "Jeez- relax a bit, man!" Sam teased.  
> "Can't help it, Sam. He's awake!" Steve cried, his eyes fixed out the glass as the familiar trees of Wakanda came into view.

Steve stared out the window of the Quinjet, fiddling with his hands. 

"Jeez- relax a bit, man!" Sam teased.

"Can't help it, Sam. He's awake!" Steve cried, his eyes fixed out the glass as the familiar trees of Wakanda came into view. 

Princess Shuri recently alerted Steve that Bucky had been removed of cyro. The Winter Soldier, gone. After many grueling days of waiting with his breath held, The Captain was finally allowed to see his beloved Sergeant again. Naturally, Sam and Natasha had to witness the reunion, so they tagged along for the flight. 

The trip was roughly 12 hours long. Twelve consecutive hours of Steve Rodgers talking about nothing except Bucky Barnes. Yet, neither Sam nor Nat minded.

The jet landed in front of the castle, near one of the many villages. As the three comrades stepped out of the Quinjet, king T'Challa waved them over. 

"Your highness." Steve nodded. 

"Welcome, Captain! I will not delay you any longer, but I ask you speak to my sister, Princess Shuri." The Wakandan king smiled toward the younger girl. 

"You must be the famous Steve Rodgers. I am Shuri, I deigned all of Wakanda's technology and my brothers suit." Shuri smiled to the others. She shook her head then faced Steve. "Introductions can happen later, The White Wolf does not expect your arrival. He is in the shack at the northeast border of this village." She pointed to a small hut. 

Steve beamed, nodding vigorously. "Thank you so much, both of you!" He cried.

"Later! Go to your Wolf!" Shuri squealed. 

Steve nodded to the others before running at full tilt toward the hut Shuri pointed to. As he ran, he heard many children exclaiming 'hes here for the White Wolf!' And one young girl laughed. 'I told you!' 

He chuckled slightly as he finally reached the hut, in front of it a tall man stood. He had long, greasy, dark hair. He wore common Wakandan attire, his left arm was completely gone. He seemed unaware of Steve's presence.

The Captain smiled and he crept up behind the man, not making a sound. When he was in position behind the other man, he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging the other man close.

A squeak of surprise came from him as he whirled around to face Steve, and his fear instantly melted. "Steve!" He cried, throwing his arm around Steve's neck. 

"Hey, doll..." Steve whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion as tears welled in his eyes. 

"Sugar? Is everything okay?" Bucky gently lead Steve into his hut, concern covering his face.

"Buck- I missed you so much! It's been so long- and I- God I'm so sorry, Bucky-" he rambled, his voice quivering. 

"Shh. Stevie, I'm here now." Bucky whispered, running his hand through Steve's hair. He sat down on the bed, opening his arms. "C'mere, baby." 

Steve nodded, letting himself fall into Bucky's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. I've got you. Oh, sugar. Don't cry, It's alright." Bucky whispered, kissing the top of Steve's head.

"I'm so sorry, Bucky. I never should've let you go. I should have fought for you! Hell, I should have been there for-" He sobbed.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You didn't do a single thing wrong, okay? Nothing wrong. It's going to be okay, I've got you." Bucky cooed, placing kisses on the top of Steve's head.

"Buck?" The blonde hiccupped.

"Yes, doll?" Bucky replied.

"Are we still...y'know...together? I don't want to pressure you or anything." Steve pulled away, his eyes nervous.

Bucky sighed, letting his arm wrap around Steve's waist. "Course we are, honey. Unless, you don't want to be..." His voice trailed off.

Steve nodded furiously. "I do! I want to be with you until the end, Buck!" he cried.

Bucky smiled. "Me too, baby." he glanced at Steve's lips, asking for permission.

Steve gently hooked a finger under Bucky's chin and pulled his face close, until their lips were millimeters apart. "This okay?" He asked, causing the pairs of lips to brush against each other barely.

Instead of responding verbally, Bucky pressed his lips against Steve's, a familiar taste of strawberries and cinnamon filled him. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, sighing into the kiss, as the mouths moved in sync. 

When he two men seperated, they were left panting for air. "Missed that." Steve laughed slightly. 

"Wouldn't mind making up for lost time." Bucky winked, kissing Steve's forehead. 

The blonde smiled, placing his hand on Bucky's chest, over his heart. "I remember the sound of your breathing and heart beating used to put me to sleep for years." Steve chuckled, placing his lips on Bucky's cheek. 

His beloved nodded. "Didn't you also used to love me playing with your hair? You said I knew how to do it right?" Bucky's tone was hesitant and questioning. 

Steve smiled, gently rubbing small circles into his collar. "That's right! You used to card through my hair until I fell asleep when I got sick. I swear, you doin that took the pain of illness away."

Bucky nodded, before bringing his hand to rest in Steve's hair. "Is that still allowed?" He asked. 

"God yes." Steve nodded. Bucky laughed, running his hands through the golden locks. The Captain shivered, practically purring at the contact. 

"Some things never change. Even after being Captain America, after the serum, you still have the softest hair." Bucky commented. 

The blonde smiled, his eyelids half closed. "Thanks." 

"Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep." Bucky gently guided Steve's body to lay down. 

Steve shook his head. "I'm fine. Slept on the plane."

The one-armed man sighed. "Fine. I think Shuri was saying she wanted to talk to you anyway." 

"But I want to stay with you." Steve protested, giving the other man puppy eyes. 

"Quit it with the eyes. I'll go with you." He offered, chuckling. 

"Don't want to go. I'd rather stay with you and...make up for lost time?" Steve countered, kissing Bucky again before he could respond.

Bucky kissed back, nipping Steve's bottom lip gently. The blonde boy groaned in pleasure, which was instantly used against him as Bucky pushed his tongue into Steve's warm, moist mouth. The two fought for dominance until they had to pull away for air, a string of saliva connecting the two mouths. Steve looked up, exposing his neck and hinting what he wanted next. Bucky complied, latching his lips to Steve's pulse, the feeling of his heartbeat against his mouth. He sucked and nibbled until there were many large blemishes on his skin. His hands migrated to the lower hem of his shirt, and right before he could pull it off Steve and expose the flawless body beneath, someone cleared their throat.

"You have to say no homo!." Princess Shuri remarked teasingly. 

Steve's face flushed bright red. "You're highness, I-" he began.

"Hush. I don't judge. So, Sergeant Barnes, this is the famous Steve? Or is this the handsome Stevie I hear about? Oh! This must be the dashing Captain you literally never stop talking about!" She squealed. 

Bucky blushed. "Of all the things- what did I ever do to you?" He groaned. 

"You talked about me?" Steve teased, enjoying his beloved's reaction. 

"Literally, you were ALL he talked about. I think my brother had to praise the ancestors three times a day to keep himself from choking Barnes out." She laughed. 

"That's adorable!" Steve drawled, poking Bucky in the cheek. 

Barnes averted his gaze. "I'll get you back for that one, Shuri."

"Of course you will, brother. Anyway, whenever you want, he can go home. The Winter Soldier is gone, he's clear." Shuri added. "Now, I'll go so you can bang." She raised her middle finger to Bucky, who returned the gesture before she left. 

Steve turned to face Bucky, smirking. "Well, honey you shoulda told me ya missed me that much!" He proclaimed in a thick Boston accent. 

"Shuddup…" Bucky muttered, looking away. 

"Aww, I wanna see you're adorable face! Please?" He begged, the 'l' in please came out more as a 'w'

Bucky raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "Shouldn't have made fun of me, punk." He teased. 

Steve huffed, leaning closer to Bucky and resting his face in the crook of his neck. "Please, Bucky? I'll do anything you want." He covered Bucky's neck in kisses, an old soft spot of Barnes'.

"Anything?" He drawled. 

Steve nodded, nipping the flesh. 

"Nghn- quit it! I'm trying to be mad at you." Bucky complained. 

"What'd ya want me to do?" Steve asked, running a hand up and down Bucky's chest. 

"Hmm..." He snapped his fingers, smirking. "Remember that night...few weeks before I shipped out? That little deal we had?" He asked. 

"Oh... _that_ one." Steve sighed, knowing he shouldn't have been suprised. 

"You better believe it. Do we have a deal?"

"I do that and then you quit being a drama queen and let me love you?" Steve reiterated. "Deal."

"Excuse me? Where's your end of the bargain?" Bucky asked, feeling Steve's blush against his skin. 

"Deal...daddy..." He whispered. 

Bucky laughed. "I'm satisfied now." He nodded. 

"Based off the nudging I feel in my thigh...you're not satisfied yet, sergeant." Steve shook his head. 

"And?" Bucky shifted his hips slightly. 

"And it's my jobs of helping that off you." Steve motioned to Bucky's obvious erection. 

"Oh is it now?" Bucky chuckled. 

"Yup. Now get those pants off." Steve commanded. 

The Wakandan village was happy The White Wolf was with Captain Rodgers again...but did he have to scream so loud?


	9. Jealous, Sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows he shouldn’t be as possessive or as jealous as he is...but he can’t help but feel sick whenever some dame flirts with his Steve.

Bucky knows he shouldn’t be as possessive or as jealous as he is...but he can’t help but feel sick whenever some dame flirts with his Steve.

It was Sharon Carter, another girl drooling over Steve, which always set Bucky on edge. He knew she was far better than he could ever be for Steve, yet he still hated the idea of her sweet talking his boy. 

The Avengers were at a small bar, celebrating their recent victory against a villain. They were drinking and laughing, joking and teasing. Bucky eventually had to use the bathroom, and when he returned, he nearly killed someone.

In front of him, a very intoxicated Sharon Carter was running a finger up and down Steve’s chest, biting her lip. Steve appeared uncomfortable, glancing over her shoulder, hoping to see his beloved, and audibly sighing when he finally did. 

Bucky stormed up to her angrily placing a metal hand on her shoulder before growling, “Wouldn’t flirt with that one, I hear he’s got a real mean boyfriend.” 

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, disbelieving.   
  
“Yeah, he’s gay as fuck, and if you don’t take your hand away from him, you will know exactly how angry that metal-armed boyfriend of his gets.” He warned, and she got the message, backing away and mumbling some homophobic slur.

Steve shakily exhaled. “Buck- you know I-“ he began.

”Can we just go?” Bucky asked, a sharp edge to his words.   
  
“Of course, love.” Steve nodded, taking Bucky’s metal hand in his and walking out of the bar, a nervous feeling coating him. He had never seen Bucky that angry...especially to a degree of threatening violence. 

As soon as both men were in the car, Steve cleared his throat. “Look, Buck- I’m sorry about what happened I-“

“Steve. Listen. Just- just listen.” Bucky interjected, gripping the steering wheel. Steve nodded, urging his words on. “Ever since I finally managed to make you mine...I’ve been scared. It’s not new that dames fall over you, but I dunno- I just- they’re all so much better than me for you- and I’m scared that one day, you’ll see it too.” He mumbled, his eyes pricking with tears. “And you’ll...you’ll leave.” He whimpered the last sentence, pulling out of the parking lot. ”Steve, I love you so much, and I don’t know what I’ll do if you go, please for the love of god- don’t leave me again.” Bucky's voice quivered at the last statement, fear filling his eyes   
  
“Hey!” Steve grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand, bringing it to his lips, gently connecting the two. “Sweetheart, listen to me.” Steve cooed. “Darling, all those women have nothing on you. You hear? Nothing. I’m not going anywhere, Love.” He leaned close and kissed his beloved’s temple, then the nape of his neck. “All yours, Buck.” He purred, knowing Bucky needed this- he needed to be shown Steve meant what he said, and based off the obvious tent in his tight jeans, he was right. 

A slight groan escaped Barnes’ chapped lips, his metal arm whirring as his grip tightened on the wheel. “Steve...”

”Yes?” Steve asked innocently, sucking the flesh into his warm, wet mouth, nibbling slightly. 

“Doll- you trying to make me crash? We gotta get home first.” Bucky’s tone defied his words, breathy and strangled. 

Steve pulled away, admiring the large bruise he left. “You wanna? When we get home?” He asked, running his fingers through the brunettes hair. Bucky groaned in response, nodding.

”Eager, aren’t we- Sergeant?” When his rank rolled off the warm, moist tip of Steve’s tongue, Bucky went rigid. He pressed the gas, going over the speed limit.   
  
As soon as the apartment was in view, Bucky pulled over, shutting the car off and practically threw himself out the door. He ran to the door of the complex, grasping Steve’s hand in his flesh one.   
  
He drug Steve to their apartment door, fumbling with the key until Steve chuckled and opened the door for him. 

Once the door was shut behind him, Bucky shoved Steve against the wall, his lips attacking his neck and jaw. “Mine.” He growled, biting the skin.   
  
“God- yours, Buck! Yours!” Steve groaned, grabbing Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky trailed sucks and kisses to Steve’s lips, greedily and shamelessly exploring his mouth with his tongue. He memorized the feeling and taste of Steve, his hands migrating to the bottom hem of his shirt.

Steve broke the kiss for only long enough to let Bucky pull his shirt off, then tugging the brunette’s off.

Bucky grazed the flesh with his metal hand, adoring the way Steve’s breathing hitched when the plating ghosted over his v-line. ”Bucky, please.” He whimpered, his hips jutting forward. 

"What you want, doll?" Bucky asked, unsure. 

"You." Steve whimpered.

"How?" Bucky's flesh hand began migrating to the waist of Steve's jeans. 

"Mmm...in me. Buck- please!" Steve writhed beneath his touch, grinding his hips into Bucky's.

"Fuck- I've got you, doll." Bucky groaned. "Go lay down on the bed, okay?" 

Steve eagerly nodded, dashing to his and Bucky's shared room.

Bucky stood in the doorframe to find Steve, a hand in his jeans and he was panting. "Doll, 's my job to get you off." He purred, stepping forward and pulling Steve's hand away from himself. Steve whined at the loss of contact, and pulled himself forward to lock his lips with his beloved's. 

Bucky eagerly kissed back, his tongue memorizing Steve's mouth, earning a small groan from the blonde. Slowly his hands made their way into Steve's boxers, gently and innocently massaging his hips.

"Fuck- Bucky please!" Steve cried. 

"Please, what?" The brunette teased.

"Touch me, do me, wreck me! Bucky, I _need_ you!" His eyes were dilated and desperate.

An animalistic growl escaped Bucky and he yanked Steve's pants and boxers down at once, hungrily licking his lips at the sight of Steve's erection.

He knelt down, level with the blondie's navel. He tapped Steve's thigh gently. "Spread for me, doll." Bucky purred. Steve quickly separated his legs, biting his lip.

Bucky smiled, before tenderly pressing kisses along the inside of Steve's thighs, nipping slightly. 

"B-Buck! Please!" Steve whined, gripping the brunette's hair. 

Barnes raised an eyebrow, a tell-tale sign he didn't have enough information. 

"God- suck me! Do me! I don't care, just touch me!" Steve sobbed, his body practically shaking with want. 

"Shh. I've got you, babydoll. Just need ya to tell me something first." Bucky whispered, caressing Steve's face. The blonde nodded, his pupils almost covering his irises. "Who do you belong to? Who gets to touch you like this?" The Russian-American's voice had gained a possessive edge. 

"You! Only you! I'm yours, Buck!" He cried, his voice quivering with anticipation. 

"Damn right." He mumbled, finally wrapping his pink lips around Steve's length, earning a squeal of pleasure from the blonde. 

" _Oh_ , Bucky!" He cried, throwing his head back. 

The brunette kept a firm grip on each of Steve's thighs, keeping them apart. 

"B-Buck!" Steve whined desperately. "Please! I just want to cum from you!" He begged, grasping Bucky’s long hair in his fists. 

Bucky pulled off a loud _pop_ echoing in Steve’s head. Bucky raised a brow. "Babydoll, who's in charge here?" He asked, his voice raspy from the intense head he was giving Steve. 

Steve swallowed hard. "You." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

Bucky gently caressed his face with his metal hand. "I've got you, m'kay? Gonna make you feel good, is that okay?" He crooned. 

Steve nodded feverishly, pulling Bucky impossibly closer. "Please, Buck. I need you! _Please_ , I-"

"Shh." Bucky pressed his index finger to Steve's lips. "Breath in deep for me, okay?" He knew Steve’s asthma was history, but it was an old habit of his to steady Steve’s breath. 

The blonde man nodded, inhaling as much air as his lungs could hold, then exhaling a few times. 

Bucky beamed. “Good boy.” He praised. “Now tell me, what do you want?” He asked, gently tracing patterns on Steve’s thigh.

”I want you,” he paused to pull Bucky in for a sinfully heated kiss. “in me.” He finished. 

His beloved smiled, pride swelling in his chest. "Safeword?" He asked.

Steve sighed. "Buck, I know it. Can we please-" He began.

"Have to hear you say it." Bucky interjected.

"Commandos." Steve responded, exasperated. "Happy?"

Instead of responding verbally, Bucky reached behind Steve and grabbed a bottle of Vaseline from the bedside drawer. "Bend over, sweetness." His voice contradicted his words, while they were sweet and caring, his tone was commanding.

Steve almost frantically flipped himself to be on his stomach, ass in the air. 

Bucky hummed in approval, covering his bionic fingers in the jelly liquid, tracing Steve's entrance with his index. The blonde shook in anticipation, which only worsened as Bucky pushed the digit into Steve’s warm heat. 

Bucky made quick, experienced work of opening Steve up. Steve, however, was a writhing mess. 

“You think you’re ready for another?” Bucky asked, once again his tone not matching his words.

Steve nodded fervently. “Please, Buck.” He whined, trying to push back unto Bucky’s metal fingers in him.   
  
“Uh-uh. You’re gonna behave, or this stops and I get myself off. You want that, Steve?” Bucky asked, beginning to slowly pull out his fingers.

Steve shook his head. “No! _Please_ , I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good.” He rambled.

The brunette smiled. “I know you will be, babydoll. Always are, so sweet and perfect.” He cooed, gently petting Steve’s hair. Simultaneously, he pushed a third finger into Steve’s body. “You take it _so good_ , baby. So good.”

Steve glowed from Bucky’s praise, he loved pleasing him in the bedroom, especially when he gets jealous like today.

Bucky had gained a brutal pace, constantly slamming Steve’s prostate, while scissoring and curling his fingers. 

Steve practically howled, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Fuck- I’m ready. Please, Bucky. Please sir, I’m ready!” He begged.

Bucky raised a brow. “Ready? I don’t think you could be _more_ ready. But, have you earned it? Especially after today.” He grumbled the last bit.

Steve’s heart sunk. He should have known Bucky would still be hurt from that. “I’m so sorry, Buck.” Steve’s tone had gone from begging for Bucky, to begging for his forgiveness. “I really am, I promise it meant nothing. You’re my guy, my sergeant.”

Bucky sighed. “Yeah. But, you could do so much better and-“ Before he could finish, Steve has pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Between the graceful movement of lips, Steve breathed out: “Yours. Until the end of the line, I’m yours.”

When the kiss fully broke, Bucky looked almost sad. “You should be disgusted by the sight of me.” He muttered, as if it were intended to remain internal dialogue. 

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his, guiding it to his very prominent erection. “Does that say disgusted to you?” He chuckled softly, reminiscing silently on how Bucky used to do the same to him before the serum.   
  
Bucky smiled lightly. “Can I still take care of you? Now that I actually ask.” He mentally cursed himself for his reckless abandon, his jealous rage.

Steve nodded eagerly. “Please, _sir_.” He enunciated sir to get Bucky’s attention, and interest. Even if he never went a moment without either. 

Bucky nodded. “I gotcha. I’m gonna make you feel so good, honey.” He promised, fumbling with his belt with his right hand. Steve noticed how many times Bucky said the phrase, as if he were worried he would make a mistake.

Steve swatted his hands away. “Let me.” He said simply, removing the belt with ease. He popped Bucky’s jeans open and pulled them to his ankles. He pressed a few light kisses to his clothed erection. “I love you so much, Buck.” He pulled his boxers down, making a needy noise at the sight of his member. 

“I love you too, Sugar.” He smiled lovingly. 

Steve grinned. “How do you want me to lay?” He asked. He knew what Bucky would say, but still asked nevertheless. 

“Want you on your back.” He responded, just as Steve expected. The captain nodded, laying down on his back and keeping his legs spread, that still had Bucky’s arm between them. 

Bucky smiled proudly, his babydoll was stretched out so prettily tor him, patiently waiting for him to care for him. It was certainly a glimpse of heaven in Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky pulled his fingers out, as Steve whimpered at the emptiness. Bucky lined himself up. “You tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

Steve nodded, taking Bucky’s hand in his and kissing it. “Promise.” 

Satisfied, Bucky slowly pushed in, watching Steve’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. What he saw was a man in an absolute euphoria. Bucky moaned at the familiar heat welcoming him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”Bucky kept still, giving Steve enough time to adjust.

Steve writhed beneath him. “Please, move!” He begged, his body seizing and squeezing around Bucky, which made him groan. He slowly began moving his hips with an obviously restrained speed. The blonde man moaned, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist. “More.” He managed between moans. 

Bucky gripped his hips and held him at the perfect angle he knew well from many positions. He thrusted hard and fast, a new fervor. To say Steve howled was the understatement or the century. “Right there!” He gasped. His eyes were blown wide with desire, yet lidded with pleasure.

Bucky grunted and picked up a steady, but unforgiving speed. With the abuse of his prostate, and watching Bucky’s face twist with pleasure, Steve knew he wouldn’t last long.

His beloved must have read his mind, because of his half-command-half-moan. “You don’t cum until I say you can.” That sent a shiver through Steve’s body, he always had a silent love for the rougher, more commanding side of Bucky.

And as much as he wanted to obey that side, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back for long. And it terrified him. The thrusts became heavier and deeper, his prostate a constant victim. Steve’s vision became hazed with pleasure as he mouth fell open with a consistent moaning.

Steve bit his lip, trying to make a noise to alert Bucky, but before he could stop himself, thick white ropes came shooting out of him. At that sight, Bucky came, crying out Steve’s name. After a few moments of catching his breath, he pulled out of Steve’s body.

The blonde came to by his beloved gently kissing his face, cradling him in his arms. “My sweet Steve, my babydoll. So perfect.” He whispered, but Steve couldn’t hear him, all he could hear was the sound of himself crying. He had disappointed Bucky, and if there was one thing Steve hated to do, it was just that.   
  
Bucky’s face covered in concern. “Hey, hey. Stevie, what’s the matter?” He asked, worried.

Steve sniffled. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

The brunette shook his head. “For what? Honey, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

The Captain nodded. “I came when you told me not to.” He bowed his head, ashamed. 

Bucky hooked a finger under his chin, lifting him to gaze into his eyes. “Oh, Stevie. It’s alright, babydoll. I’m not mad, or disappointed. You did so good, always do.” He kissed Steve’s forehead.

He blushed lightly. “It just felt so good.” A gentle smile snuck to his face.

Bucky smiled. “I’m so glad baby, you deserve it.” He said softly, stroking Steve’s face

Steve hummed contently, curling into Bucky’s touch. “Wanna sleep?” He asked.

Bucky nodded, helping Steve under the blanket, deciding they’d shower later. For now, they had each other, and that’s what matters most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone for like ever. I have nothing to say for myself


	10. All Of Me, Loves ALL Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with the thoughts, the voices. They always shrieked he wasn't enough, or that he would always be nothing but a killer. Yet, no-one knew. A perfect hell Bucky built for himself.

It all started with the thoughts, the voices. They always shrieked he wasn't enough, or that he would always be nothing but a killer. Yet, no-one knew. A perfect hell Bucky built for himself. 

* * *

Steve Rodgers lay awake, far too distracted by his book to sleep. It was a compelling, yet terrifying tale of 'The Final March', a book about the Vietnam War. The Captain had been reading non-stop for the past few hours in silence when he heard a loud _thump_! From the room on the other side of his wall, Bucky's bedroom. He stood, quickly making his way to the door of his friend. He hated to snoop, but he felt he had to in this situation. He rested his ear against the wood, straining to hear any other noises. 

"Kiss me once, kiss me twice. Then, kiss me once again, it's been a long, long time..." Bucky hiccupped, his wavering voice a tell-tale sign he had been crying. "Haven't felt like this, my dear- since, can't remember when. It's been a long, long time." The brunette continued to sing to himself, an old song Steve remembered hearing on the radio back in the 40's. "You never know...how many dreams I dreamt about you-" He cut himself off with a strangled sob, a new sound filling the room. It was the sound of metal-on-metal scraping and Bucky's bionic arm whirring. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

Steve decided enough was enough. He had to help his Bucky. He gently tapped the door. He gripped the metal handle, opening the door, his stomach churning at the sight before him. 

Bucky sat, driving a knife into the place the bionic arm met his flesh shoulder, while he used his other hand to try to rip the prosthetic from his body. His gunmetal eyes glassy with tears and blood loss. He jumped when he saw Steve, shame coating his face. "Hey, Steve..." He mumbled. 

Steve quickly approached the other boy, taking the blade from his hands, scooping Bucky up into his arms. "Medic." He squeaked, unable to stop the terror finding its way into his words. 

The brunette shook his head. "Steve, you don't-" He began.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't have to." Steve snapped. "Medic, now." His voice firm. 

Bucky nodded nervously, allowing himself to be carried by Steve out into the halls of Stark tower. 

Steve cradled his body, careful not to hurt his bleeding shoulder. "You'll be alright..." He repeated over and over. When he finally found a bathroom that had basic first-aid, he set Bucky down on the counter. He reached into the kit, withdrawing stitches, a needle, and some rubbing alcohol. "Take your shirt off." He gestured to the skivvy tank Bucky still wore.

Barnes shook his head, averting his eyes from Steve's. "No..." He muttered. 

Steve sighed. "Doll...I just want to help. I can't if you don't let me." He begged, a film of tears coating his baby blue eyes. 

"I don't want to make you even more angry..." Bucky protested. 

Steve gently placed his hand on Bucky's face. The brunette flinched away, fear covering his face. "Hey, It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, or be angry. I promise." His thoughts ran rapid, _why is he afraid? Is he afraid of me?!_ "Just let me help you." He pleaded. 

"Fine..." Bucky murmured. He slowly pulled the skivvy shirt over his head, wincing slightly. Steve's eyes watered at how thin his beloved was, every one of his ribs clearly visible. His back was covered in scars that looked to be from a whip. And along the edge of his metal arm, many deep gashes and other scars formed. His wrists were covered in scars of previous suicide attempts. 

"Buck..." He whispered, his voice wavering. 

The brunette pushed himself further away from Steve, looking away. "I told you, you'd be angry." He muttered. 

"I'm not angry at you, babydoll. I'm angry at those douchebags that hurt you." Steve corrected him, running his fingers through Bucky's long hair. He gently began stitching the wound on Bucky's shoulder, whispering things like 'Next time, please come talk to me instead of hurting yourself' or 'I love you too much to lose you, please don't go.' 

Bucky felt a weight of guilt course through him, heavier than anything else he'd ever had remorse of. He scared Steve, angered him even. _You don't deserve him. He's too good for you. After what you did, you deserve to die. There's a gun under the bed. He doesn't love you._ _Who would love a monster like you?!_ The voices jeered. He flinched back. "I know!" He cried, ducking his head down between his legs. 

A calloused hand gently ran up and down his back. "Baby? I'm right here. Listen to my voice, ignore theirs. Right here." Steve cooed. 

_He doesn't care! He's pitying you! Just go! All you do is burden him!_ The brunettes body shook. "I know! Get out of my head!" He screeched. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, and pulled him into his lap. "Listen to me, doll. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone, I promise. I love you so much, my Bucky. Talk to me, sweetheart. I want to help."

Bucky whimpered, hiding is face in Steve's chest. "Scared." He mumbled. 

"What's scaring you?" Steve asked, rocking the shaking boy. 

"Me." Bucky replied, shaking his head to drown out the voices. 

Steve's heart ached for his Bucky, trembling afraid from something Steve had no idea how to protect him from. "I've got you now...no-one's going to hurt you anymore. He's not coming back, I promise." Steve soothed. 

Bucky nodded, understanding who 'he' was. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll go now." He tried to pull from Steve's protective grasp. 

"No. It's okay. Hell, I'm glad I heard you." Steve tightened his grip on Bucky. "Don't go, please." He begged. 

"You need sleep, Sugar." Bucky protested. 

"Not until you eat, It's clear you haven't in a long time." Steve replied. 

"Fine, I'll eat." Bucky groaned.

Steve smiled, gently holding Bucky as he stood, refusing to set him down. 

"I ain't three. I can walk." Bucky joked. 

"I know." Steve smiled. "We have some leftover shawarma, does that sound good?" He asked.

"No idea what that is, but sure." Bucky chuckled slightly.

Steve laughed, walking to the elevator. Stepping inside, he placed a kiss on Bucky's temple. "I heard you singing to yourself." He commented. 

Bucky paled. "You did?" He asked nervously. 

Steve nodded. "You've got such a pretty voice, babydoll." He smiled. 

"I was cryin. It can't be that great." Bucky replied, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. 

"And yet, you sounded so beautiful." Steve hummed, resting his face in Bucky's neck. 

"Thanks..." He mumbled, blushing. 

"Hey, Bucky?" Steve asked after a moment. 

"Hmm?" The brunette replied. 

"Earlier, I went to touch your face and you flinched...why?" He asked, looking into Bucky's eyes. 

His beloved looked away, his eyes shameful and nervous. "Nothing, sorry." He replied. 

"Buck...don't lie to me." Steve pleaded. 

"I'm not. It's nothing." He insisted. 

"James! Quit lying to me! For the past two years, you've been telling everyone that you're fine and you're getting better. I'm not stupid! I can see you've tried ending your life! When will you get it? You don't have to go through this alone! When will you get that I love you?! DAMNIT, BARNES!" Steve yelled, without thinking. He quickly recoiled at the volume he used, after noticing that Bucky was trembling. 

"I'm sorry, sir...I didn't mean to upset you." Bucky mumbled, forcing himself out of Steve's grasp as the elevator doors parted and he dashed out, tears burning his eyes. 

"Bucky! Wait!" Steve called, running after his beloved. _I've really fucked it up now. God, I'm an idiot!_

The former-assassin threw himself in a nearby bathroom, hugging his legs close and burying his face in his hands. He felt a familiar weight of terror building in his stomach as sweat beaded down his face. "I'm sorry, sir." He whimpered as he began to feel sick. 

Steve came up to the door, softly knocking. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bucky cried, a loud _thump_ indicating he punched the wall. 

"Bucky...It's me. Honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I know you're trying, and I'm so proud of you for that. I just get frustrated when I see you in so much pain. Please, let me in." Steve begged, on the verge of tears. 

"Please...he's all I have! I don't want to forget him! Please!" A soft whimper came from the other side of the door. Based off how non-reactive he was to Steve's talking, the captain deducted he was too far down the spiral of a panic attack to hear him. 

"I'm coming, babydoll." Steve turned the knob, and luckily Bucky didn't lock the door. He pushed into the room, to find Bucky huddled by a far corner, his breathing staggered and labored. His entire body shook as he sobbed into his palms, continuously begging to not forget. Steve's heart shattered, knowing he put his beloved in this place. He slowly made his way toward Bucky, not wanting to startle him even more. When he was in front of the shaking boy, he gently placed his hand on the top of Bucky's head, carding his fingers through his hair. 

A half-scream escaped the latter, muffled by what must've been him biting his hand. "Please, sir. Don't take him from me...I'll do anything. Leave me outside again, for all I care. Don't take Steve from me." He whispered. That's when it all made sense. Steve had yelled, and Bucky's PTSD and anxiety made Barnes believe he was back in HYDRA facilities, due to Steve's outburst, he thought he was losing the captain. And Steve put him there. After months of healing, Steve threw him right back to where he used to be. 

"Babydoll...I'm right here." Steve begged, shaking his shoulder gently. "Come back to me, I'm right here."

Slowly, the brunette looked up from his hands, an expression displaying an expectation of being struck. 

"Bucky...I would never! I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. I'm so sorry I yelled at you, please, come back to me." Steve's eyes overflowed with tears. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Bucky hiccupped. 

"Honey, where are you?" Steve remembered the old tactic of bringing his mind back to the present. 

"Home." He replied, sniffling. 

The captain nodded. "That's right. Who are you with right now?"

Bucky stared at him, as if searching for information, searching for the answer to the question. "...Steve?" He asked softly. 

The blonde nodded. "Right here. Is he a threat? At all?" Steve knew Bucky would probably say yes, but he couldn't help but ask. 

"N-no. I upset him. My fault. He's not a threat." Bucky shook his head. Steve forced himself to overcome the suprise he felt and wrap his arms around Bucky, holding his face in his neck. 

"No, doll. That was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled, I am so sorry. I promise I won't hurt you, Buck." Steve bit his lip to hold back the sob that threatened to escape. "I'm so sorry, Bucky. Please, don't go. I'll be better, I swear. God- please, don't leave me." He begged. 

After what felt like hours, a shaky had was snaked around his torso. "Does it look like the end of the line? I'm not going anywhere." He managed. 

"Really?" Steve asked, disbelieving. 

"You're stuck with me, damnit. No matter how much of a dick you can be. You're all I have left." Bucky gently pet Steve's hair. 

"God, I'm such a wreck sometimes." Steve laughed weakly. 

"We both are." Bucky replied. 

"As long as we're wrecks together." Steve added. 

Bucky nodded, pulling Steve to a standing position. "Can we go eat? I'm starving." He seemed slightly desperate to change the subject.

Steve nodded, now knowing not to pry information out of Bucky. He took Bucky's hand in his, leading him to the kitchen. When he reached the fridge, he withdrew the leftovers and placed them in the microwave.

When the two men were done eating, Steve walked back to his room- still holding Bucky's hand. 

"I better get back to my room." Bucky jutted his thumb toward the door across from Steve's.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" Steve asked, tightening his hold on Bucky's hand. 

Bucky nodded. "Of course, Sugar." The blonde smiled, pulling Bucky into his room. 

Soon, both men were beneath the covers, Bucky laying on top of Steve's bare chest, tracing patterns into his collar bone. 

"I love you, Doll." Steve mumbled, petting Bucky's hair. 

"I love you too, Sugar." Bucky smiled, letting his eyelids droop shut. 

Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head. "Goodnight, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by:  
> (1) One panic attack  
> (1) crying session  
> (2) Two mentally unstable homosexual soldiers  
> (1) Author who needs a life


	11. You Be My Detenator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sat on the huge couch by the arm, pulling his legs close into a comfortable position. Sam sat at the opposite end, Thor between them.  
> "What're we gonna watch, gang?" Tony called from the kitchen, the smell of freshly-made popcorn filling the air.  
> "Disney!" Clint exclaimed, smiling.  
> "That stuff's still around?" Bucky asked, laughing. "Last Disney cartoon I remember was Snow White."  
> Peter gasped. "Mister Stark, we HAVE to catch him up!" He cried.  
> "Fine, fine. Keep Birdbrain Number One from singing, eh, Nat?" The millionaire teased.  
> "Sure thing." The redhead laughed, sitting in the nest of blankets Clint had built for the two of them.

Bucky walked into the Avengers' living room, carrying a huge black blanket from his bed. It was Friday, making it the unofficial movie night for the group. Normally, Steve would have been right by his side, but he was still on a mission alone, and had been for the past week-and-a-half. He was supposed to be cone for a day, and he had been gone for more than seven. He tried to take Nat's advice and, 'try to just focus on the movie and not worry' which was already proven difficult. For the past while, he hadn't slept, eaten, or even talked all that much due to his concern for his Steve. 

He plopped himself down on the floor with a sigh, when Wanda called from the kitchen, "James! Natalia! Anthony! Samuel! Thor! Bruce!" She called. A mixtures of 'what's' and 'yes' came from around the tower. "Dinner!" She responded, placing plates at the large table. 

Bucky dragged himself up, trudging into the kitchen. "Bucky?" Natasha said softly.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Just got a call..." Her voice trailed off. _Oh God..._ His anxiety spiked, running through a million worse-case scenarios.

"And?" He prompted, already beginning to feel sick from her reply.

"It was about Steve." She added. A tight knot formed in Barnes' stomach.

"Go on." He whispered.

She inhaled, staring at the ground for a moment. She finally broke the façade and locked her gaze into Bucky's gunmetal eyes. "He's gonna be here tonight." She laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "Relax man, he's okay."

Bucky visibly shuddered, sighing and gently laughing. “Thank God,” he mumbled. He felt every pain in his body momentarily leave. Steve was okay, _and_ on his way home. He sat down at the table, a familiar feeling of awkwardness around him as the others ate and chatted happily while he remained silent and picked at his food. 

"James." Natasha cleared her throat nonchalantly. "You seem to be struggling to eat. Do not test me, I can and will sit here of the rest of my damn life until you do." She warned, not looking up. 

He mumbled under his breath in a mocking tone, "the rest of my damn life!" before taking a small bite of the pasta Wanda and Vision prepared. He felt a smile tugging at his lips, satisfied that he had completed his mission from her, and he did it willingly. 

"Hey, kid? Go pick out a movie to watch. We'll be there in a second." Tony waved toward the living room. 

Peter nodded. "Okay, thank you Miss Maximoff and Mister Vision sir for dinner." Both gave a small smile before he left to chose. 

* * *

Bucky sat on the huge couch by the arm, pulling his legs close into a comfortable position. Sam sat at the opposite end, Thor between them. 

"What're we gonna watch, gang?" Tony called from the kitchen, the smell of freshly-made popcorn filling the air. 

"Disney!" Peter exclaimed, smiling. 

"That stuff's still around?" Bucky asked, laughing. "Last Disney cartoon I remember was Snow White." 

Peter gasped. "Mister Stark, we HAVE to catch him up!" He cried. 

"Fine, fine. Keep Birdbrain Number One from singing, eh, Nat?" The millionaire teased. 

"Sure thing." The redhead laughed, sitting in the nest of blankets Clint had built for the two of them.

Bucky covered his legs with the only blanket big enough for him and Steve to share, snuggling further into Steve's red hoodie he stole. It smelled like sweat, cinnamon, and a 40's cologne. It smelled like _Steve-_ no. It smelled like _home._ Safety. Security. And every other thing Bucky found in Steve. 

"Which one did you pick, Spider-Boy?" Natasha asked. 

"The Jungle Book, Widow-Mother." He replied, snickering.

"Nathaniel's favorite." Clint hummed happily. Nat nodded, ruffling his short hair.

Bucky's eyes became fixated on a picture that hung on the wall. It was of Steve, Sam, Natasha, and himself all smiling widely like a bunch of dorks. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he studied Steve's face, thinking of how far the two men had come, in multiple ways and methods.

Soon, the words said by the others became a jumble of sound, as Bucky continued to stare off into space. Broken pieces of memories danced in his mind. Some from just a few days ago, others from as far back as before Bucky signed up for the army.

He was snapped out of his trance by Sam shaking his shoulder. "Robo-Cop?" He laughed slightly, apparently he had been calling him for a while. 

"Sorry. What's up?" Bucky asked. 

"God, you're oblivious." He facepalmed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky asked defensively. 

"I feel ignored, jerk." A voice whined from behind the couch. Bucky almost punched the face above his head, but quickly relaxed when he realized who the voice belonged to. He stood, quickly running to the taller blonde man, grinning wider than he had in a while. 

"Stevie!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the Captain. "You're late." He tsk'ed softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just a flight delay." Steve explained, kissing the top of Bucky's head.

Steve looked like he received minimal injuries, but his eyes held a haunted, guilty expression. As much as Bucky hated to say it, he’d seen Steve with that expression far too many times. Something was wrong, and yet the others didn’t seem to notice. Perhaps it was just how well he knew Steve, compared to the rest of the team.

Bucky hugged him tighter. "I was worried, punk." He mumbled into his neck. "Could you say the thing now? I’ve missed it.”

Steve chuckled softly, his chest overflowing with love for Bucky. "Which one?" Steve asked, petting through Bucky's hair. 

“The one you always say when I’m upset.” Bucky explained.

Steve nodded, before whispering so there was no possibility of him being heard: “I love you, baby.” He hummed.

A light pink dusted Bucky’s cheeks. “I love you too.” He replied softly.

”Can I spend some time with you?” Steve asked.

"Might just take you up on that one, Rodgers." Bucky replied, a smile on his face. He gave a loose gesture toward their shared bedroom. "You're filthy." He commented. 

"Thanks." Steve rolled his eyes playfully. 

"C'mere." His beloved motioned for Steve to follow.

The blonde man complied, following Bucky to their large bedroom. 

"How was the mission?" He asked, taking Steve's bags and setting them on the bed.

"Thanks, and good. Exhausting, but good." Steve replied. 

"You tired?" Bucky asked. 

Steve gave a light nod. "A little, probably just jet lag." 

"I'll take care of you." Bucky offered. "Get you warmed up, fed, and in bed, yeah?"

Steve grinned. "You're the best, love."

"I know I am." Bucky smiled. "Now, let's get you in a bath." 

"Thank you, Buck." Steve hummed, walking toward the large bathroom, Bucky in tow. 

"Just returning the favor, Sugar." When the two men were in the bathroom, Bucky turned the warm water on, letting in run and fill the tub. 

Steve pulled his shirt over his head, shivering as the cold air hit his ridden skin. "I missed you, Buck." He ran his hand through his beloved's hair. 

"I missed you too, Sugar." Bucky smiled, pushing back into his hand. 

"I wanna cuddle you. It's been too long." Steve whined. "Please?" 

Bucky chuckled. "You almost make it hard to say no. Let me get you bathed and fed first, okay?" 

"Hmph. You better sleep in with me, then." Steve pouted. 

"Deal." Bucky laughed. "C'mere, let's get you cleaned up." He motioned to the warm water. 

The Captain nodded. After he undressed himself fully, he climbed into the inviting water. He groaned, slowly laying back. 

"Relax, there you go." Bucky cooed, rubbing Steve's arm. 

"Feels good, Buck." Steve mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Bucky nodded. He began working some soap into his golden blonde hair.

"Bucky?" Steve called, opening his eyes. 

"Right here, Sugar. What do you need?" He asked gently. 

"Your hand. Can I hold you hand?" A slight waver in his voice worked its way into Steve's words. 

Bucky's brow furrowed. "Of course you can, doll. What're you askin for? You don't have to do that." He took Steve's hand in his flesh on, kissing it gently. "Everything okay?" 

Steve nodded. "I'm fine, how are you?" He asked, looking at Bucky, his eyes still holding a jaded shade of fear and regret. 

"Steve...honey, you can talk to me. I'm here for a reason. What's wrong?" He gently caressed Steve's face. 

Steve looked away, his eyes becoming teary. "Nothing." He replied, his voice frustrated. 

"Steve Rodgers. I have known you for two goddamn lifetimes. I can tell when something's bothering you. Please, talk to me." Bucky begged, hooking a finger under Steve's chin.

The blonde man sighed. "It was the mission...they-" He sniffled, fighting back a sob. "I had to fly through where you fell. All I've been able to hear since is your screaming." A whimper escaped Steve's chest. 

Bucky gently pulled Steve's face so they were locked gaze. "Sugar, I'm right here. Until the end of the line, right?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have let you fall. I shouldn't have dragged you on that mission. It's my fault you went through the hell you did. Bucky, I am so sorry!" He cried, a strangled sob escaping him. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. "Hey, hey. Listen to my voice, okay?" Steve gave a whimper of affirmation. "I'm right here, Sugar. It wasn't your fault, at all. I've got you now." He crooned, kissing the top of Steve's head. "C'mon, let's get you dried off." He helped Steve out of the tub, wrapping his body in a towel. 

Steve remained at Bucky's side, resting his head on the metal shoulder. 

When Steve was dressed again, he was in Bucky's mismatched arms. They stood in the kitchen, Bucky holding Steve in his arms and swaying, whispering words of reassurance to his beloved. "My beautiful Stevie. I've got you. You're so strong, Sugar. I've got you. Shh, shh." He peppered the top of Steve's head with kisses. "I'm right here, my baby boy." 

"Bucky, I love you so much." Steve whispered, running his hands up and down the small of Bucky's back. 

"I love you too, Sugar. So much, my Steve." Bucky replied. "You wanna go to bed, baby?"

"Mhm. Stay with me." He pleaded. 

"I'm right here, honey." Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head again. "Right here." 

Steve hugged him tighter, hiding his face in Bucky's chest. "You smell nice." He commented. 

Bucky chuckled. "Thanks." He walked toward their shared room, holding Steve close the entire time. He pushed the door open, closing it behind him with his foot.

A soft yawn escaped Steve as he snuggled himself closer to Bucky. "Missed you." He hummed.

"I missed you too, Sugar. So much." He whispered, gently setting Steve down on their huge bed. He turned his back to quickly pull his shirt off, deciding to sleep without it. When he face Steve again, he was making grabbing-hands like a child. 

"C'mere." He muttered. Bucky chuckled, climbing into the soft bed next to his boyfriend, who quickly rested his head on Bucky's chest, clinging to him for dear life. 

It was silent for a few moments, until Steve spoke up. "Buck?" He called, as if searching. 

"Yeah?" Bucky hummed, rubbing Steve's back. A shiver of relief coursed through Steve.

"Never mind." He replied, falling back into silence. Bucky nodded, petting Steve's hair. 

"Bucky?" He called again. 

"I'm still here, doll." Bucky replied, kissing the top of Steve's head. 

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked. Bucky nodded, grasping Steve's flesh hand in his bionic one. Steve kissed Bucky's chest, his breathing evening as his body began to succumb to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Steve." Bucky whispered, letting his eyes droop shut. 


End file.
